memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
For the article on the space station, see Deep Space 9 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is the third live-action Star Trek series. It ran in first-run syndication from January 1993 to May 1999, and was the first Star Trek series not created by Gene Roddenberry. (Deep Space Nine was created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller.) Unlike its two predecessors (Star Trek and The Next Generation), Deep Space Nine is set not aboard a starship, but aboard a station: starbase Deep Space 9. The series' strengths were its excellent cast and its well-written story arcs, spanning anything from a few episodes (e.g. Odo's illness), several seasons (the Dominion War), or even the entire series (Sisko's role as the Emissary). Another strength of Deep Space Nine was its strong cast of recurring characters, which heightened the richness of the program's world. *Main Title Theme (seasons 1-3) (composed by Dennis McCarthy) *Main Title Theme (seasons 4-7) (composed by Dennis McCarthy) Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Commander/Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Nicole de Boer as Ensign/Lieutenant J.G.Counselor Ezri Dax *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf, son of Mogh *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief/Miles Edward O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig (Siddig El Fadil) as Doctor Lieutenant J.G./Lieutenant Julian Subatoi Bashir *Nana Visitor as Major/Colonel Kira Nerys Recurring Cast *Max Grodenchik as Cadet/Ensign/Lieutenant J.G. Nog *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun and Brunt *Louise Fletcher as Vedek/Kai Winn Adami *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Aron Eisenberg as Rom *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Chase Masterson as Leeta *J.G. Hertzler as General/Chancellor Martok *Robert O'Reilly as Chancellor Gowron Producers/Staff Writers *Ira Steven Behr *Michael Piller (to end of Season 2) *Ronald D. Moore (from start of Season 3) *René Echevarria (from start of Season 3) *Robert Hewitt Wolfe (to end of Season 5) *Hans Beimler (from start of Season 4) *Bradley Thompson (regular from start of Season 6) *David Weddle (regular from start of Season 6) *Peter Allan Fields (regular to end of Season 2) *Rick Berman (in name only) Episode List Season 1 *Emissary (feature-length) *Past Prologue *A Man Alone *Babel *Captive Pursuit *Q-Less *Dax *The Passenger *Move Along Home *The Nagus *Vortex *Battle Lines *The Storyteller *Progress *If Wishes Were Horses *The Forsaken *Dramatis Personae *Duet *In the Hands of the Prophets Season 2 *The Homecoming *The Circle *The Siege *Invasive Procedures *Cardassians *Melora *Rules of Acquisition *Necessary Evil *Second Sight *Sanctuary *Rivals *The Alternate *Armageddon Game *Whispers *Paradise *Shadowplay *Playing God *Profit and Loss *Blood Oath *The Maquis, Part I *The Maquis, Part II *The Wire *Crossover *The Collaborator *Tribunal *The Jem'Hadar Season 3 *The Search, Part I *The Search, Part II *The House of Quark *Equilibrium *Second Skin *The Abandoned *Civil Defense *Meridian *Defiant *Fascination *Past Tense, Part I *Past Tense, Part II *Life Support *Heart of Stone *Destiny *Prophet Motive *Visionary *Distant Voices *Through the Looking Glass *Improbable Cause *The Die Is Cast *Explorers *Family Business *Shakaar *Facets *The Adversary Season 4 *The Way of the Warrior (feature-length) *The Visitor *Hippocratic Oath *Indiscretion *Rejoined *Starship Down *Little Green Men *The Sword of Kahless *Our Man Bashir *Homefront *Paradise Lost *Crossfire *Return to Grace *Sons of Mogh *Bar Association *Accession *Rules of Engagement *Hard Time *Shattered Mirror *The Muse *For the Cause *To the Death *The Quickening *Body Parts *Broken Link Season 5 *Apocalypse Rising *The Ship *[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]] *...Nor the Battle to the Strong *The Assignment *Trials and Tribble-ations *Let He Who Is Without Sin... *Things Past *The Ascent *Rapture *The Darkness and the Light *The Begotten *For the Uniform *In Purgatory's Shadow *By Inferno's Light *Doctor Bashir, I Presume? *A Simple Investigation *Business as Usual *Ties of Blood and Water *Ferengi Love Songs *Soldiers of the Empire *Children of Time *Blaze of Glory *Empok Nor *In the Cards *Call to Arms Season 6 *A Time to Stand *Rocks and Shoals *Sons and Daughters *Behind the Lines *Favor the Bold *Sacrifice of Angels *You Are Cordially Invited... *Resurrection *Statistical Probabilities *The Magnificent Ferengi *Waltz *Who Mourns for Morn? *Far Beyond the Stars *One Little Ship *Honor Among Thieves *Change of Heart *Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night *Inquisition *In the Pale Moonlight *His Way *The Reckoning *''Valiant'' *Profit and Lace *Time's Orphan *The Sound of Her Voice *Tears of the Prophets Season 7 *Image in the Sand *Shadows and Symbols *Afterimage *Take Me Out to the Holosuite *Chrysalis *Treachery, Faith, and the Great River *Once More Unto the Breach *The Siege of AR-558 *Covenant *It's Only a Paper Moon *Prodigal Daughter *The Emperor's New Cloak *Field of Fire *Chimera *Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang *Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges *Penumbra *Til Death Do Us Part *Strange Bedfellows *The Changing Face of Evil *When It Rains... *Tacking Into the Wind *Extreme Measures *The Dogs of War *What You Leave Behind (feature-length) Related topics *List of DS9 Season 1 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 2 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 3 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 4 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 5 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 6 guest actors *List of DS9 Season 7 guest actors *DS9 recurring characters *DS9 recurring character appearances *List of main character crossover appearances *List of DS9 directors Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine sv:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine